


Prosto w kosmos

by LeiredeMont



Category: Dzienniki gwiazdowe
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: Wymarzona podróż uczennicy Tichego..





	Prosto w kosmos

Prosto w kosmos

Kiedy dostałam wezwanie od szefa, przyznaję, że lekko z wrażenia zmiękły mi kolana i zaniepokoiłam się, czy znów czegoś nie przeskrobałam. Jednocześnie kiełkowała we mnie nieśmiała nadzieja, jako że od paru dni krążyły po firmie plotki o planowanych lotach w odegłe zakątki galaktyki. Natychmiast znów odżyło we mnie marzenie podążenia w ślady mojego idola z lat dziecinnych, cieszącego się kontrowersyjną sławą Ijona Tichego. Poza tym ckniło mi się już za kosmosem okrutnie.  
\- Jest misja – oznajmił szef, wydmuchując z płuc szaloną ilość dymu.  
\- Mogę lecieć natychmiast – rzekłam więc, nieledwie skacząc z radości.  
Szef popatrzył na mnie, jak mi się zdawało, z odrobiną życzliwości.  
\- Świetnie! - zatarł ręce i przystąpił od razu do rzeczy. – Wysłaliśmy naszego człowieka, żeby dowiedział się czegoś o możliwości zawarcia kontraktu handlowego z Cefanem. Miał wrócić miesiąc temu. Niestety, przepadł. I o możliwości handlu z Cefanem nadal nic nie wiemy.  
\- Zajmę się tym – oświadczyłam poważnie, w duchu widząc już, jak wracam z zaginionym i korzystną umową w garści, zdobywam uznanie, podwyżkę, awans i medal.  
Raz dwa zajęłam się więc pucowaniem i odkurzaniem rakiety i trzy dni później rozpoczęłam lot na Cefana, niewielką planetkę. Już wkrótce daleko z tyłu została Ziemia z niezapłaconymi rachunkami, kłótniami z kolegami z działu i ogólną monotonią i nudą. Ha, kosmos! To dopiero przygoda! Rany, jak mi tego brakowało przez ostatnie lata.  
Droga na Cefan była stosunkowo prosta, tylko raz niebezpiecznie blisko śmignęła mi przed nosem kometa i raz musiałam wlecieć w sam środek roju meteorów. Po drodze zatrzymałam się na Lenorii, żeby rutynowo poddać rakietę przeglądowi technicznemu. Akurat trafiłam na dzień targowy i udało mi się tanio kupić dwa małe robociki do drobnych prac na statku.  
Na Cefanie wylądowałam więc ze sporym optymizmem i natychmiast ruszyłam do Urzędu Handlu Międzyplanetarnego.  
\- A pieczątka to gdzie? - przyczepił się fioletowy urzędnik z wąsami na szyi. - Bez tego nic nie załatwimy!  
Tłumaczenia, że przecież nie wrócę teraz na Ziemię po pieczątkę, nie na wiele się zdały. Po kilku godzinach biegania po sekretariatach, tuż przed zamknięciem urzędu, udało mi się zdobyć coś, co było chyba pieczątką zastępczą. Następnego dnia nie zastałam fioletowego urzędnika, okazało się, że już tu nie pracuje i może nawet nigdy nie pracował, a ja powinnam załatwiać takie sprawy w ministerstwie. W ministerstwie sekretarka próbowała skontaktować się z przełożonym, ale z powodu pogody było to niemożliwe – Cefańczycy są telepatami, ale ich telepatia nie działa w deszczu czy coś takiego. Poprosiłam o rozmowę z jego zastępcą, co wywołało sporo zamieszania, jako że właśnie trwały wybory, w związku z czym struktura władzy w ministerstwie mocno się zachwiała i nikt tu nie miał głowy do takich spraw. Odesłano mnie z powrotem do Urzędu, gdzie po kilku dniach błądzenia po jego olbrzymim gmachu powiedziano mi, że oni nie są od zajmowania się takimi umowami, że jestem w niewłaściwym urzędzie, powinnam jechać do innego miasta, a może nawet na inną planetę.  
Po dwóch tygodniach takiej szarpaniny udało mi się wydębić spotkanie u prezesa jakiegoś departamentu. Recepcjonista podprowadził mnie do gabinetu, bo słaniałam się na nogach z niedospania i niedożywienia.  
\- Aha, aha – skomentował prezes, gdy skończyłam swoją przemowę, trochę bełkotliwą, bo ciężko było mi zebrać myśli. Co chwilę poruszał wąsikami na szyi, co według jednych badaczy może być oznaką zakłopotania, a według innych – radości.  
\- Więc nie jesteście zainteresowani taką umową? - nie wytrzymałam, gdy milczenie się przedłużało.  
\- A skąd to pani przyszło do głowy?  
Nie dowiedziałam się nic więcej, w dodatku kończyła się ważność mojej planetarnej wizy, a kiedy w urzędzie uprzedzono mnie, że jej przedłużenie to nie taka prosta sprawa, uciekłam prosto do mojej rakiety.  
Dopiero ulatując w kosmos, zdałam sobie sprawę, że zapomniałam pytać o zaginionego Vanhagena.  
Wkurzona jak wszyscy diabli, wylądowałam ponownie na Lenorii, bo mgliście kojarzyłam, że jest tam jakiś odlotowy i niedrogi bar. Tak było rzeczywiście i do następnego dnia tamtejsze drinki (wyśmienite!) i wesoła atmosfera trochę podniosły mnie na duchu. Najlepsze, że około północy jakiś chudy facet z marchewkową czupryną zaczął dziwnie się gapić, a potem dziko machać w moim kierunku. Okazało się, że to Vanhagen, który poznał mnie po mundurze i któremu robota w firmie do cna już zbrzydła. Nie dziwiłam się temu specjalnie.  
Aczkolwiek myśl o pobycie na Ziemi wydaje mi się wcale wesoła, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy trochę znudziła mi się kosmiczna pustka dookoła, a te tanie robociki wydają takie denerwujące szumy, gwizdy i klekoty przy każdym poruszeniu. I myślę, że następnym razem wyślą mnie w ciekawszą podróż, a ja w końcu przeżyję moją wielką, kosmiczną przygodę.


End file.
